Life After Death
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: A series based on my Scarves and Scars story. It will be a collection of moments following their parents' deaths.
1. Home

**I decided to start a sort of series following Scarves and Scars. It will be a bunch of moments following the death of their parents. Each chapter will have a different moment. They'll more than likely be chronological, but it won't be a story like most stories. Just a bunch of moments. I hope you enjoy!**

Mako trudged along the empty sidewalk for what felt like forever. His eyes were downcast and glazed over as if he were a dead man…like his parents. His breath caught in his throat for an instant. He quickly forced himself to return to normal though in order to be strong. Who knew when he'd run into Bolin. He was sure he'd be scared to death by now. He hated thunderstorms. And no one was where they were supposed to be.

He sniffled, his nose running from a combination of the ugly events and the chilling rain. He wiped his sleeve across his nose to be rid of the nuisance. While he could blame it on the rain, he didn't want to lie. He didn't want the first thing he did as his brother's guardian to be deceitful.

Again he choked up a bit. He covered his mouth with a hand and hiccupped behind the wall as if it prevented all sound from reaching others ears. Fresh tears started to seep from his eyes again as well. He hit himself to snap himself out of it. He had to stop. He couldn't be doing this. Bolin needed it this way. And Mako refused to let his mother down, especially so soon.

He was back at the park now. He wondered where Bolin was. He could barely see through the thick rain. For all he knew, Bolin could have easily passed him already. But no. He shook his head. He would have heard poor little Bolin. After all, this was his biggest fear.

"Bolin!" He called, cupping his hands around his mouth. His voice shook noticeably and he hated himself for it. Still, he sounded pretty good for someone who had just witnessed his parents' slaughter. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes tight before trying again. "Bolin!"

He waited patiently, not moving. Still, there was no sound. Only the harsh rain returned his call. Oh, Bolin…where could he be? Mako ran his fingers through his soaking hair. Maybe this was how their parents had felt every time they went off without them. They feared they'd never find them again. Immense guilt washed over him then. It was so intense he nearly doubled over. How could they? How could he? They'd never thought about their parents' point of view. It made their death even worse than moments before. If only he'd acted like a good boy. Then maybe…even if they died…they could have been happier before.

Suddenly he was exhausted. He didn't want to look any more. He barely cared. Bolin seemed insignificant all of a sudden. It was a horrible thought, but he thought it all the same. He fell back into a sitting position on the ground and lifted his head up toward the sky. It was angry and intimidating. It stared back at him with hatred and an almost mocking air. _Haha…you're all alone._ It chided. _You have no parents. And soon, you won't have a family. You pathetic child. You can't even save your brother._

While it was a ridiculous conversation with an unfeeling entity, it angered Mako greatly. A fire blazed in his eyes and his tiny fists clenched in fury. "No!" He screamed back. "I won't! I won't lose him!" Tears stung his eyes. "I won't let mom and dad be sad again!" He jerked up. "BOLIN!"

This time there was a faint sound. He couldn't tell exactly what it was from so far away, but he wanted to believe more than anything that it was Bolin. His face lit up. "BOLIN!" He screamed again. But he didn't dare move and risk running in the wrong direction. He waited for another cry.

"Mako?" A louder but still distant voice came over a crack of thunder.

Mako breathed shakily. Yes, it was him! Now he heard him well enough to run and he shot into a sprint. "Bolin!" It was like they were playing Marco Polo. Only this was no game. This was a terrifying reality where they desperately searched for each other, forever at risk of losing the only thing that kept them sane.

" Mako!" A figure appeared within Mako's vision. It was without a doubt his brother. He ran awkwardly, as if he hurt himself in the time they were apart. Great, that was just something else Mako would have to deal with.

Mako sped up. A strangling fear had snaked its way around him and he was desperate to reach his brother. Who knew, perhaps another moment of separation and Bolin would disappear forever. He needed to touch his brother. He needed to know he was truly there. He'd never needed something so much.

Bolin was more than just a dark figure now. Colors came to him. He was becoming more real. It was the same when he looked at Mako. His brother wore red. Red…but that wasn't right. At least, some of the places shouldn't have been red that were. What was going on?

"Bolin." It was nearly a sob as it passed his lips. He reached out his arm toward his brother. Only a few feet separated them. So close. So close to reality. "Bolin…" He moaned to only himself.

"Mako!"

Then they met. They ran full force into each other, not caring about the jolt. Mako threw his arms around Bolin and squeezed him as tight as he could. "Bolin!" His body shook faintly despite his orders, but in the moment he could have cared less. He was here, his brother. He could feel his wet clothes, his shivering baby smooth skin, and as he moved a hand up his sopping wet hair.

"M-Mako!" He wailed in Mako's ear. "M-Mako…! I was sooo scared!" He hiccupped. His body was shaking fiercely now with his overwhelming relief and ever present fears. "T-The thunder came. A-And-And…you weren't here! M-Mom and d-dad…" He trailed off, sobs choking him. He thrust his head down into Mako's chest, seeking the comfort it gave the same as if he were their father.

Mako let out a soft whimper at the mention of their parents. Still, he forced himself to stay strong. "Bo…Bolin…shh." He soothed, running his fingers gently through his brother's hair. It was as much for Bolin as it was for him. The action made Mako's breathing regulate and he was all the more assured that his brother was real. This was real. He had him. And he'd never ever lose him again.

Bolin's raging tears would have soaked Mako's shirt through if they weren't already wet from the rain. He was so unnerved. He had even had fleeting thoughts that they all had abandoned him. "I-I was a-alone." He sobbed into his shirt, his hands moving up to grip the shirt as tight as was possible. He needed to believe that even if Mako wanted to end this, he could hold on and keep him close.

"It's only a little rain." Mako breathed. What a liar. "It'll pass." He promised. And it would. But the storm of their lives would not, not for many years if not forever. "Besides, I'm here now. I'll protect you. Nothing will hurt you." The longer he spoke the harder it became to sound brave and reassuring. All he could think about was the real issue. And with his brother already this upset, how was he supposed to tell him something so earth shattering?

Bolin still shook noticeably, but he trusted in his brother's words. His breathing calmed and his sobs slowly ebbed. Even though the rain was still as fierce as ever, it started to disappear in Bolin's mind. It only existed in his fears and those were slowly disappearing too. "M-Mako…I'm cold." He murmured, barely audible in Mako's chest.

"Yeah…" Mako forced tears back. Yes, yes it was. Which reminded him…where would they go after this? For a while, maybe the rest of the month, they could return home. But then money would be due. They didn't have any. Oh, God. He choked back more sobs. "Me too."

Bolin finally brought his head up and looked at Mako. He was taken aback by what he saw. Mako may have sounded sure and comforting, but his face told a different story. It was strained, forced into calmness. It was like their father's a lot of the time. But why? He was supposed to be happy. "M-Mako…are you ok?" He timidly ventured.

Mako jumped at the question. His eyes widened and his heart sped up to a bursting speed. How could he? How could Bolin see so easily through him? This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be naïve and accepting.

"And…your face." He noticed, a fear creeping on him. "It looks red." He reached up and gently touched his brother's cheek. "Are you hurt?" His big emerald eyes reached to the very depths of Mako's soul.

Mako pulled back. "No." He said rather harshly. "Of course not." He rubbed at his face. "I just got into some berries." His eyes were cold and distant. Things were already falling apart.

"Berries?" Bolin cocked his head. "Did you bring me some?" His cheerful demeanor was slowly returning. "Is that where mom and dad are?"

"No…" Each question hit him like a slap to the face. What was he doing? He was letting Bolin get happy again. While it was nice to see him that way, he didn't want to let him get to that point only to send him crashing back down. He needed to get all the hurt over with in one swift blow. "No, Bolin…they aren't there."

The light in Bolin's eyes dimmed. "Then…where are they?" Even though he couldn't have understood the implications, his eyes brimmed with a sudden sadness. "Mako...where are mom and dad?" He held his breath in anticipation.

Mako's lip trembled. "Bo…" He pulled his brother close as if only to comfort him once the truth was told. Really he needed it too. He needed a way to hide his tears. They were coming. He could feel it. "They…they're…gone." There. He said it.

Bolin's eyes shot open. His breath caught in his throat and his airways constricted. What…? "G-Gone…?" He whimpered. He prayed he misunderstood. He was only six. Surely he didn't understand the double meaning in the word. "Mako…what do you mean?"

Mako sobbed silently on Bolin's shoulder. With the rain Bolin wouldn't even feel it. "They…they're gone Bo. They're not coming back." Despite his sobs he spoke without stuttering. He was proud. He was on his way to being like dad. And he needed that.

Bolin's lip trembled much like Mako's. "No. No!" He shrieked, pulling away from his brother. His eyes were wild with renewed fear and denial. "NO!" He shut his eyes tight and hollered like a banshee. It was worse even than any time he had ever been hurt.

His sharp cry startled Mako somehow. While he knew Bolin wouldn't and couldn't handle it well. He was always the sensitive one, the one who wore his feelings on his sleeve. He shouldn't have ever had to deal with this. Yet, now he had to. "Bolin…" He reached out for him.

Bolin jerked farther away. Tears welled to the brim in his eyes. His body trembled uncontrollably and a never ending scream split his lips.

Mako's heart was done further damage as he watched Bolin crumple. He wasn't even sure he had a heart left anymore. "B-Bolin…" His voice shook slightly. He couldn't swallow this one. "I'm sorry…" He opened his arms for Bolin.

Bolin shook his head fervently. Still the scream continued. It was getting a bit hoarse at this point, but it was no less powerful.

Mako scowled faintly. However the hurt was not hidden by his supposed aggravation. "Bolin." He said sternly, just like dad. "Stop."

Bolin's mouth suddenly clamped shut. His eyes were wide and the color of his eyes was clouded by tears, but there was no mistaking the wild struggling still going on within him.

Mako sighed softly. "Bo…" He scooted forward and brought both his hands around Bolin's shoulders. He drew him back to his chest, holding him gently with the intent of duplicating his mother's soothing actions. "It'll be alright." He murmured, tears jerking at his eyes.

Bolin didn't struggle. He let Mako bring him in. Once he was touching him, he buried his face in his chest in a frenzy. He also threw his arms around him and clutched tightly as his shaking took over his body once more. "M-Mako!" He blubbered, struggling to get in air with his troubled breathing. "O-O-Oh M-Mako…!" His nose ran and tears streamed down his face furiously. "I wa-want m-mom! I wa-want dad!" He moaned.

Mako choked back sobs as he buried his face in his brother's shoulder. _Me too._ It's what he wanted to say. But it wasn't the strong thing to say. "I know." He said instead. "But…you can't." It sounded a bit cruel, but it was the hard truth.

Bolin moaned louder. "Mako!" He didn't know what else to say. He was so utterly broken and crushed. He could not think. All he knew was what was before him – his brother. It was all that was real anymore.

Mako hugged him a bit tighter for both their sakes. "Shh…" He hushed, rubbing his brother's back as soothingly as he could. "It'll be alright Bolin. We'll be alright." He wanted to believe this more than anything.

"B-But…b-but…how?" He managed through his sobs and tears and clouded mind.

Mako took in a deep, shaky breath at the cruel question. Yes, how indeed. They had nothing now. No money, no family, and soon no home. "We just will." He lacked confidence in his words, yet they still sounded strong enough.

Bolin whimpered some more and buried his head deeper. He thought perhaps if he dug enough he'd tunnel his way into a place where all this pain went away, kind of like a dream. While it was ludicrous, it was nice to pretend.

Mako moved a hand down to his brother's face. He had to pull Bolin away from him a little bit, which made him squeal, but he did it anyway. He then rubbed his thumb across his fragile brother's skin. He wiped away the tears staining his face and hoped to bring him a degree of comfort. He seemed to be failing so far.

Bolin shuddered noticeably at the sensation his finger caused as it traced his skin. It even made his sobs cease for an instant. He looked tearfully up at his brother's face, hiccupping all the while.

Mako forced a lopsided smile as he saw his brother was watching him. "It'll be alright." He said for the millionth time. He then lowered his face down to his brother's and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, a few tears slipping down his face and onto Bolin's skin. He'd always loved when mom had done it for him, it had been like medicine. He only prayed now was the same.

Bolin didn't even notice the tears. He melted with Mako's kiss. It was just like mother's. It might have made him cry if he weren't already. Only now the tears weren't completely sad. They still were ninety percent sad, but at least there was a little reminiscent happiness in them.

Mako heard him quiet further. It made him half smile. Still, the smile was grim and lacking a lot of feeling. It just wasn't possible to be completely happy, not right now. "Bo…we really will be ok. I promise."

Bolin sniffled. "M-Mako…?" He questioned shakily.

Mako looked to him with deep worry in his eyes. "Yeah?" He swallowed hard. He didn't want to have to answer anymore hard questions. Maybe later. But he was so close to crying. He needed to be alone or at least have a place to hide his face.

"C-Can we still…go h-home?" He held his breath. He'd already lost everything. He didn't want to lose a place to rest his head too.

Mako started. Home…? Home? What was home? It certainly wasn't that hollow place where they used to lived. If anything it was here, the last place they'd been with their parents. Still… "Yes." He sighed. He stood up and pulled Bolin with him. "Let's go home."

Bolin leaned into Mako's side, using him as a support physically as well as emotionally. Without Mako, he would collapse in an instant. In fact, he didn't know how he would sleep tonight or ever. His dreams would be plagued by haunting memories and cruel visions of reality. Little did he know his problems were nothing and would never be anything compared to his brother. He was blissful in comparison, no matter how strong Mako appeared.

Mako walked with his head held high and his brother held close. He shook faintly, but Bolin's shivers covered them up. Once more he was grateful for his brother's emotional nature. It made him all the more strong. "Bo…" He whispered. His brother wouldn't hear neither would he feel it as he nuzzled the top of his hair gently.

Again the idea of home popped into Mako's head as the silence and the harsh rain consumed them. He thought long and hard about it, right up until the moment they were in front of their house. In the moment they walked through the door he made his decision. No, this place was no longer home. It was just an empty house. There was no love, not the amount necessary anyway. It was an empty shell, like those they found on the beach. It had been abandoned.

_We're back._ The words didn't pass his lips. He couldn't break Bolin's heart any more by saying what would inevitably have to follow. _In this house. Not home._

**How was it? Realistic? Sad? I hope so. So please review and tell me what you liked and what could have been better. :)**


	2. Nightmares

**Part two of my moments series. Have fun with it.**

The nightmares didn't really start until a few days after the incident. At the start there was too much shock for dreams to form. But once they started, they were torturous. Every night was spent tossing and turning relentlessly while Mako relived the horror of that day.

He saw it all so perfectly. His mother's strained yet smiling face, the shadow of the evil man as it rose behind her, her stunned expression as blood was flung from her throat with the force of the knife, and the inevitable death as she lied in a pool of her own blood. This was the most frequent sequence anyway. There were times when it was his father, both, or an even more twisted scene might follow their deaths, a sort of what if extended ending.

It just wouldn't go away. He woke every day with a tear stained face and a soaking pillow. Otherwise he might never have known he was having the nightmares. It wasn't that he forgot the dream, how could he? It was just that the dream felt more like he had been awake the whole time, the event a reality that always happened just yesterday.

Only one day the tears stopped. He didn't understand it. It was about a week after the nightmares started that it happened. He woke up and his pillow was dry. He reached up to touch his face and found it was free of any trace of tears.

He looked around the room as if he expected someone else to be there, someone besides Bolin. When his eyes landed on no other person, he decided he must have been getting better at handling the dreams. It was a silly notion because if anything the dreams were getting more vivid and terrifying. Still, he saw no other explanation.

However, if he had looked a bit harder and thought longer then it might have come to him. There didn't need to be anyone other than Bolin there.

For a week it had gone unnoticed by Bolin because he was so distressed and every night slept like the dead. Only on the next night did he stir. He had been cuddled up to Mako, his arms set securely around his brother's waist for comfort. But Mako's dreams were especially hellish and he flipped out worse than usual. Spasms wracked his body and low whines split his lips. One particular jerk sent his arm toward Bolin and he popped his hard in the mouth.

Bolin started awake, shooting up into a sitting position. "M…Mako…?" He murmured sleepily, gazing dreamily around the room. It was only as Mako made a sound that he started to gather a real grip on reality. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed at the sleep particles in his eyes. Then he laid fully aware eyes on his brother.

Mako had stilled momentarily, but he soon was at it again. He tossed and turned furiously. He pawed at the air frantically as if trying to hit something, then he opened and closed his fists to grab an invisible object. As he went through the motions he started to sob. The sound caught in his throat, soft at first but then gradually getting louder. "M-Mom…" Tears leaked from his closed eyes. "Mom! MOM!"

Bolin stared with wide, sad eyes. He could scarcely believe this was the brother that told him every day it would be alright, the brother who wore a face like their father, his fearless brother. This was a side Mako never showed. And it hurt Bolin. He felt like he might start crying too.

Mako sat up in his sleep. He cried out quite loudly, making Bolin wonder if he always did this. His sobs intensified further and he brought his shaking hands to his head and dug his tiny fingernails into his head.

Bolin could take it no longer. Seeing his brother in so much turmoil was worse than finding out they had no parents because now Mako was all he had. He felt no stronger toward anyone else. So he scooted in closer and threw his arms around Mako. He drew him to his chest and held him tight.

Mako made a strange sound as if acknowledging the sudden contact. He quickly lost it though. His arms flailed and he fought to get free of Bolin's hold. His nails scratched at Bolin's face and any part reachable, unconsciously fighting for blood. He knew the feeling of it well enough to know when he had it, and each time a drop touched his skin he grew wilder still.

Bolin cringed with each of his brother's attacks. Small whines even escaped his throat at the particularly brutal blows, most notably the ones that drew blood. Still, he refused to let go. "Mako…" He moaned in his ear, squeezing him tighter still. "Mako, it's ok." He decided to duplicate what Mako would always tell him. "It'll be alright."

Mako's struggling calmed a little with the sound of his brother's voice. The words didn't matter. Only the tone and the fact it belonged to his little brother mattered. He even found a degree of control and instead of smacking wildly at Bolin flung his arms around him.

Bolin was thankful for the ceasefire, but he knew it was not over. He could still hear his brother's tortured sobs and feel his convulsing body against him. So Bolin hugged him tighter still, about to cry himself. However he released his grip with one arm to move his hand to Mako's face. He rubbed his trembling fingers across his skin to wipe away the tears like Mako did the day their parents died.

Mako shuddered at the contact, his breathing shaky but calming greatly. "Mom…" His dreams were slowly changing. The blood seeped away and his mother's and father's bodies vanished. They were replaced by his mother's very alive figure. She stood before him with her usual loving expression and she was soon holding him close.

Bolin sighed softly in relief. If Mako believed he was their mother, then he must be doing something right. "It'll be alright Mako." He repeated. "Please don't cry."

Mako sniffled, his sobs ebbing greatly. "Mom…" He sighed, his head going slack against Bolin's chest. Tears still seeped from the corners of his eyes, but they were slowing. This night would be one of the easier ones in their lives. Mako soon would be completely docile.

Bolin wiped the fresh tears away like their mother would have. All the while he whispered soothing words in his brother's ear. There was little else he could do.

Mako needed no more. He was content with the words and his touch. His breathing regulated and his sobs were only soft hiccups. He was nearing the calm of one of his many storms. His tight muscles were even relaxing and his grip around Bolin slipped so that his arms were once more at his side.

Bolin remained perfectly still with Mako for a few more minutes. He wanted to make sure Mako was really alright. Then he wriggled back down into a laying position, taking Mako with him. He nestled his head in Mako's hair and breathed in his brother's scent. It was the same as ever, giving him the feeling that Mako was still Mako, strong as ever. At least some things never changed.

Mako made a faint sound as they shifted positions and gripped onto Bolin's shirt, but he was mostly calm. He just needed to know that whoever was with him wouldn't leave him. He couldn't bear to slip back into those hellish nightmares. They were worse than death itself.

Bolin noticed him tense and moved a hand to Mako's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, not too tight but not too loose. All this was the least he could do in exchange for all Mako did for them during the day. His brother deserved it.

Mako's grip loosened and his body untensed. He nuzzled Bolin's chest affectionately as a small content sigh passed his lips. The disaster was now officially averted. Now all that was left was to repeat the cycle every day of their lives.

It was a bitter truth, but the truth nonetheless. It would not end now. It would not end ever. For longer than either would ever be able to count Bolin would have to soothe the beast within Mako. But as he laid there with his older brother held to him, he did not abhor his role. In fact, he was happy to be the one that could help Mako. He enjoyed being the strong one. He only wished that Mako could be spared his turmoil. Then neither of them would ever have to be strong, to fake it, to be the parents.

But some things just aren't meant to be. This was one of many. They had no choice but to be the parent for the other – one at night and the other during the day. It was their reality. And so they lived it, for many, many years.

**So, what do you think? Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
